<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Posen and Conrad Wedding. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131323">Posen and Conrad Wedding.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becalamity one shots. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if while Aubrey and Stacie were planning their wedding and Aubrey asked Evermoist to perform at their wedding would they say yes or will they say no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becalamity one shots. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Posen and Conrad Wedding.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Becalamity one shot and yes it does Posen and Conrad wedding. But it is a Becalamity one shot/Aubrey and Stacie one shot anyway i hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over in Gotham City over at Mark's record label he's at his desk working on some paper work. Shortly after moving to Gotham Mark had talked to one of his former </p><p>bandmates and they gave him the idea to start up his own record label and after hearing that idea he called in someone else he knew that owned her record label and he </p><p>went to talk to her about it before officially going and buying up a building in order to open up his label. After going to see her and talking to her he went back to </p><p>Gotham and started looking around for a building to open up his own record label and when he came across a building for sale which is oddly enough across the street </p><p>from Wayne Tower which is now known as Kane tower after Kate started up her own real estate company after buying the building Mark started getting to work on updating </p><p>the building and turning it into a record label and with a lot of help from his friends and former step father who got to work on turning two of the floors into </p><p>recording studios for the acts he get to come on record on his label. Not two of three months after getting the building started he ran into the Bellas who had been </p><p>looking to get onto a record label since Beca quit her job with working with Khaled to which surprised the hell out of Mark when they told him.)</p><p>Mark: But you were over the moon when you got hired to work with him.<br/>Beca: I I I know i was. But Theo started getting a little too.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Chloe: He started flirting with her and it was starting to make her uneasy.<br/>Mark: You were tell Khaled?<br/>Beca: With him off doing his own thing. He was hardly ever there. So.<br/>Mark: Well you guys just might be in luck.<br/>Beca: How?<br/>Mark: See that building back there?</p><p>(They look behind him.)</p><p>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Mark: That's mine.</p><p>(They look at him and laugh.)</p><p>Beca: Oh my god.<br/>Mark: Yeah. I'm opening up my own record label.<br/>Chloe: Oh my god congrats.<br/>Mark: Thank you.<br/>Aubrey: Why are you?<br/>Mark: Well you guys have been looking for a new record label right?<br/>Beca: Yes.<br/>Mark: And mine is just about finished and i was thinking i'd sign you ten ladies if you want.</p><p>(They all look at him and laugh.)</p><p>Beca: Yes.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Wow. That yes came offly fast there Mitchell.<br/>Beca: I know i'm sorry. It's just you're first person whose talked to us about this and well.<br/>Mark: Hey come on. I know you guys and i know you can do a lot.<br/>Beca: Uh okay. Um we've actually been working on a lot music.<br/>Mark: Okay. You got a demo.</p><p>(She grabs it out of his jacket and hands it to him.)</p><p>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(He hugs her then pulls away from her as he looks at the other Bellas. Shortly after his building was finished and about three or four floors were turned into </p><p>recording studios. Mark signed on two other acts other than the Bellas and he's working on signing another band who he hopes will one day agree to his terms but hasn't </p><p>from them yet. All of that is lead up to now the year 2020. And two weeks before Aubrey and Stacie's Wedding. A week or two after signing them to his label Stacie and </p><p>Aubrey had gotten engaged to which make the other Bellas happy for them and when Kate and Veracity's step sister had found out she wanted to plan their wedding which </p><p>of course made her sister's laugh.)</p><p>Mary: What?<br/>Kate: Nothing.<br/>Mary: No you two are laughing for a reason.<br/>Veracity: Don't let her take over the wedding planning.</p><p>(She looks at them as Aubrey and Stacie look at her trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Stacie: We'll try our best.<br/>Veracity: I would.<br/>Kate: Vera!<br/>Veracity: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.<br/>Kate: Can you ever?<br/>Veracity: Kate you've met my bands lead singer.<br/>Kate: I have.<br/>Veracity: And?<br/>Kate: She's as much of a smart ass as you are.<br/>Veracity: Why thank you.</p><p>(Mary and Kate look at her as she walks off laughing.)</p><p>Kate: Anyway. But seriously congrats you guys.<br/>Aubrey: Thank you.</p><p>(Kate smiles at her. Back to Mark's office. As he's looking over his paper work someone knocks on the door.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah.</p><p>(The door opens and Aubrey walks in to talk to him.)</p><p>Aubrey: Hey.</p><p>(He looks up at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Hey. You are right?<br/>Aubrey: Yeah i'm fine. It's just i'm getting nervous.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: That's understand able.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah. I mean we've got the venue for the wedding and the reception.<br/>Mark: Okay. So what's the problem?<br/>Aubrey: We're two weeks away from the wedding and we still don't have a band or DJ.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: You two are two weeks from your wedding and still have don't have a band or DJ.<br/>Aubrey: No.<br/>Mark: Aubrey!<br/>Aubrey: I know i know. It's just with us working on this new album and with the wedding planning.<br/>Mark: Well who have you two looked at?<br/>Aubrey: A lot of bands. And well neither one of those bands do we like.<br/>Mark: Well there is one band you guys can always ask.<br/>Aubrey: Who?<br/>Mark: You guys were on the USO tour with them.</p><p>(She looks at him and then laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Aubrey: Why the hell didn't i think of Evermoist.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: In fact i think their even in the building working on their own new album.<br/>Aubrey: They are?<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Aubrey: Oh.<br/>Mark: Come on i'll take you to see them.</p><p>(She laughs at him as she gets up and they walk out of the office after he grabs up his coat. As they walk out of his office he closes and locks it up once it's locked </p><p>up she looks at him.)</p><p>Aubrey: I still can't believe i didn't think of them.<br/>Mark: I think they'd be insulted.</p><p>(She laughs at him as they reach the elevator as they get to it he pushes for it come down and get them as his receptionist rushes up to him.)</p><p>receptionist: Mr. Buchanan.</p><p>(He turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Sabrina i told you. You can call me Mark seriously.<br/>Sabrina: I'm sorry it's just. You just got this call and it sounded important.<br/>Mark: From who?<br/>Sabrina: Sonny Corinthos.<br/>Mark: What he want?<br/>Sabrina: Morgan's alive.</p><p>(Mark looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: What?<br/>Sabrina: That's what i said when he told me.<br/>Mark: Uh okay. Is Evermoist here?<br/>Sabrina: Yeah. They booked the recording studio on the fifth floor.<br/>Mark: Okay can you take Aubrey to the studio their in. While i go and call Sonny back.<br/>Sabrina: Sure thing. </p><p>(He walks off back towards his office to go and call Sonny back as the elevator opens and they both walk onto it as they walk on the doors close and Aubrey pushes for </p><p>the fifth floor.)</p><p>Aubrey: How close to the Corinthos is Mark?<br/>Sabrina: Pretty damn close. He was just as upset when Morgan was killed.<br/>Aubrey: Wow. They find who did it?<br/>Sabrina: His own father believe it or not. But he didn't mean for it to be Morgan who was killed.<br/>Aubrey: Doesn't make things any less hard for them.<br/>Sabrina: The bomb was in Julian Jerome's car. The night he was killed he had just had a fight with Ava and when he left he grabbed Julian's key's by mistake got into </p><p>his car and quickly took off not long after leaving the gallery Julian's car blew up and Morgan was in it so they thought until recently.</p><p>(She looks at her and nods her head at her. Up in Mark's office he walks over to his phone and picks it up to call Sonny who answers right away.)</p><p>Mark: You sure it's him?<br/>Sonny: We're hoping it's him. Lucas just took him back to get a blood and DNA test from him.<br/>Mark: Okay. You do realize once Ava and Julian find out he's still alive.<br/>Sonny: That whore and bastard aren't getting within feet of Morgan again.<br/>Mark: Good to know.</p><p>(He remains on the phone with him. Down on the fifth floor Sabrina walks Aubrey over to the studio Evermoist is in to record their latest album.)</p><p>Aubrey: You lived in Port Charles right?</p><p>(Sabrina looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Sabrina: Worked and lived.</p><p>(She looks at her.)</p><p>Sabrina: I was a Nurse over at General Hospital.<br/>Aubrey: Noway. Why you'd?<br/>Sabrina: I lost nursing's license thanks to my ex fiance's ex bitch of a girlfriend.<br/>Aubrey: Oh.<br/>Sabrina: Yeah. And since then i haven't been able to get my license back and when i couldn't get it back i came here and Mark offered me a job here.<br/>Aubrey: He is one hell of a friend.<br/>Sabrina: Sometimes a little more of a friend then he should be.</p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and feels bad for her.)</p><p>Aubrey: Your ex fiance wouldn't happen to be Patrick Drake would it?</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Sabrina: It is.<br/>Aubrey: I've met him and his wife.<br/>Sabrina: Yeah Robin's a sweet woman. Hot too.</p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Sabrina: Sh don't tell her i said that.<br/>Aubrey: My lips are sealed. Then again my fiancee and our groupmates think she's hot to so.</p><p>(They start laughing than calm down.)</p><p>Sabrina: How long you two been together?<br/>Aubrey: Two years.<br/>Sabrina: Wow.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah.<br/>Sabrina: And you know Evermoist?<br/>Aubrey: I do. Actually me and my groupmates were on tour the USO tour with them three years ago.</p><p>(Sabrina stops walking and looks at her.)</p><p>Sabrina: Wait are you a member of the Bellas?</p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Aubrey: I am actually.<br/>Sabrina: Oh wow. Patrick and Robin's little girl is a big Bellas and Evermoist fan.</p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Aubrey: Well that's great to hear it really is.</p><p>(Then they reach the room Evermoist is in as they get there Sabrina leaves her there and walks off as she laughs at her. As she laughs she knocks on the door.)</p><p>Serenity: It's open.</p><p>(The door opens and Aubrey walks in to talk to them.)</p><p>Aubrey: Hey.</p><p>(They look up at her and laugh.)</p><p>Veracity: Aubrey!</p><p>(She gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Calamity: How you doing?<br/>Aubrey: Good. How you four been?<br/>Charity: Good. What's up?<br/>Aubrey: Amazing how she knew i wanted something.<br/>Serenity: No one said Charity was the dummy of the band.</p><p>(Veracity smacks Serenity in the head making her laugh at her.)</p><p>Serenity: What?<br/>Charity: I swear she always pushes her luck.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah i still remember her comment about how we do other peoples songs like how'd she put it. Like Karaoke.</p><p>(Serenity looks at her as the other three members laugh as Serenity throws the pillow at Calamity's head getting her to turn and look at her.)</p><p>Calamity: What?<br/>Serenity: You agreed with me.<br/>Calamity: Damn it.</p><p>(They continue to laugh then calm down.)</p><p>Veracity: What's up?<br/>Aubrey: As i'm sure you four know. Me and Stacie are getting married in two weeks.<br/>Calamity: We do.<br/>Aubrey: See we've got the venue for the wedding and the wedding reception.<br/>Calamity: Uh-oh.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah. <br/>Calamity: You two are seriously two weeks away from your wedding and don't have a band or DJ?<br/>Aubrey: No. And we've been looking but every band or DJ We look at we either can't afford or don't like.<br/>Calamity: Oh.<br/>Aubrey: I mean i know it's very late to try and push the wedding back. And of all honesty we really don't want to.<br/>Veracity: Where's the wedding going to be?<br/>Aubrey: Mark offered us his Penthouse the for wedding and we're going to be having the wedding reception at Kate's club.<br/>Calamity: The food flowers.<br/>Aubrey: Kate and Veracity's step sister has been doing most of the wedding planning along with Kate's girlfriend so.<br/>Calamity: Oh. And Mary hasn't driven you two insane yet.<br/>Aubrey: No. But than again. <br/>Calamity: Uh-oh.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah. Kate's girlfriend's boss keeps trying to get her to an interview with us but me and Stacie don't want our wedding in the paper until after we married.<br/>Veracity: Yeah and it doesn't matter how many time's Kate's told her to back off.<br/>Calamity: I get it. <br/>Aubrey: Anyway.<br/>Calamity: Well if it's DJ you want i'm sure Mark knows someone.<br/>Aubrey: And if it's a band we want.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Calamity: Oh i see how it is.<br/>Aubrey: I mean we'd been talking about it on and off but we wanted to see if we could find other bands out there. Hell we even tried Saddle up but their on tour right </p><p>now.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Calamity: The weddings in two weeks?<br/>Aubrey: Yeah.<br/>Charity: Beca going to be there?</p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Aubrey: Well given how she's one of mine and Stacie's friends yes she's going to be there is are Cynthia and Emily.</p><p>(Charity and Serenity look around as Calamity and Veracity laugh at them.)</p><p>Veracity: I say we do it.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Calamity: Okay.<br/>Aubrey: Really?<br/>Calamity: Yeah. You and Stacie have a band for your reception.<br/>Aubrey: Oh my god you four are a lifesaver.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs as she stands up and Aubrey hug her getting her to smile at her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Aubrey: Thanks a lot.<br/>Calamity: Anytime.</p><p>(She turns to leave but Aubrey turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Aubrey: Calamity!</p><p>(She turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Calamity: Yeah.<br/>Aubrey: For what it's worth.</p><p>(She nods her head at her.)</p><p>Aubrey: Beca really did want to try and make things work with you.</p><p>(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)</p><p>Calamity: Didn't feel like it. The minute Jesse came back into her life.</p><p>(The other three members look at her and feel bad for her.)</p><p>Aubrey: Yeah that didn't last too long.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Calamity: He blow it again?<br/>Aubrey: In the worst possible way imaginable to him.<br/>Veracity: What the hell did he do?<br/>Aubrey: He slept with Harrison Chase's ex girlfriend who just happened to be married to Michael Corinthos.</p><p>(They all look at her.)</p><p>Serenity: She remember that night?<br/>Aubrey: No.</p><p>(They look at her and get annoyed.)</p><p>Charity: Think he?<br/>Aubrey: That's what their thinking. Michael and Chase aren't to happy with it either.<br/>Calamity: Uh-oh.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah Chase pretty much told Michael and Sasha the next time he saw Jesse he was going to kill him.</p><p>(They all look at her and can tell she's just as annoyed with Jesse.)</p><p>Serenity: Tell me Beca broke up with the bastard right then and there?<br/>Aubrey: She did. <br/>Calamity: Good. And serves the bastard right.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah really.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Aubrey: Anyway thanks again.<br/>Calamity: Anytime.</p><p>(She turns and walks out of the studio as she walks out Calamity sits down looking upset that she had lost Beca due to Jesse telling Beca all of the right things. But </p><p>can't help but think that there's a chance she could get her back at Aubrey and Stacie's wedding.)</p><p>Veracity: You are right?<br/>Calamity: Yeah. Can you believe that prick?<br/>Charity: No. And i have a feeling.<br/>Calamity: Yeah.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down. Then they get back to work on working on their new album. Later over at Kate's Club Aubrey walks in and heads over to Stacie Mary </p><p>and Kara who are there helping them finish up with last minute details on the wedding as she walks in she walks over to them as she gets to them she kisses Stacie then </p><p>pulls away from her.)</p><p>Stacie: What Mark say?<br/>Aubrey: He gave me an idea about band for the reception?<br/>Stacie: Who?<br/>Aubrey: Evermoist!</p><p>(Stacie looks at her and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Stacie: Why the hell didn't we think of them?<br/>Aubrey: I think in a lot of ways i think we thinking about Beca's feelings.<br/>Kara: Calamity!<br/>Aubrey: Calamity. With her being Beca's ex we didn't wanna put her through that hell.<br/>Kara: But i have a feeling you asked them anyway?<br/>Aubrey: I did. <br/>Mary: What they say?<br/>Aubrey: We have a band for our reception.<br/>Stacie: Yes.</p><p>(They start laughing as they go back to finishing up the wedding details. As their doing the last minute details on the wedding Beca walks in followed by Chole and </p><p>Chicago as they walk in Aubrey sees her and excuses herself.)</p><p>Stacie: Okay.</p><p>(She gets up and walks over to her.)</p><p>Aubrey: Hey Beca.</p><p>(She turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Aubrey: You got a sec?<br/>Beca: Yeah.</p><p>(They both turn and walk out of the club and stand outside.)</p><p>Beca: What's up?<br/>Aubrey: I asked Evermoist to play at mine and Stacie's wedding reception.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Beca: Oh. <br/>Aubrey: I know i probably should of asked you first but.<br/>Beca: No. It's okay. Their your guys friends too. I don't expect you to not ask them.<br/>Aubrey: I know.<br/>Beca: What they say?<br/>Aubrey: They said yes.</p><p>(Beca smiles at her.)</p><p>Beca: I miss her so damn much Aubrey.</p><p>(Aubrey grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from her.)</p><p>Aubrey: She misses you too.<br/>Beca: How can you be so sure?<br/>Aubrey: Just from the way her face lit up the minute Charity brought up your name.</p><p>(Beca laughs at her.)</p><p>Beca: Okay.<br/>Aubrey: So it's okay that i asked them?<br/>Beca: Yeah it's fine.<br/>Aubrey: Okay.</p><p>(Then they both turn and walk back inside of the club and head over to the table where Stacie's still at with Mary and Kara.)</p><p>Stacie: She okay with it?<br/>Aubrey: Yeah. I mean she was a little upset when i first told her but than again.<br/>Stacie: What?<br/>Aubrey: I think it has a lot to do with how much she still loves her and wants her back.</p><p>(She nods her head at her as they get back to the wedding planning. Over the next couple of weeks Stacie and Aubrey continue to plan their wedding as they continue to </p><p>plan it the time flies by and it's the day of their wedding over at Mark's Penthouse he walks down the stairs dressed into his suit as he walks down he sees Mary and </p><p>Kara doing the last minute details on the Penthouse.)</p><p>Mark: Wow.</p><p>(They turn and look at him.)</p><p>Mary: You like it.<br/>Mark: Yeah. This is awesome you two did really well.<br/>Mary: Thank you.<br/>Mark: You bet. Where's Kate?<br/>Kara: She was up late last night doing last Alice watching.<br/>Mark: They still haven't found Alice?<br/>Kara: No. And Kate's starting to get worried.<br/>Mark: Well than i guess it's a good thing i asked the Crows to come and watch out for the wedding.<br/>Kara: Yeah.</p><p>(She laughs at him as they go back to work on finishing up the last minute things for the wedding as their doing the last minute details Kate walks off of the elevator </p><p>followed by Oliver Mia and Thea.)</p><p>Kate: Wow.</p><p>(He walks over to her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: They did good right?<br/>Kate: Yeah. Our girlfriends the wedding planners.</p><p>(Mia looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mia: Yeah. The brides are going to love this.<br/>Mark: Where's Reagan?<br/>Oliver: Stuck in Rome.<br/>Mark: Oh boy.<br/>Oliver: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Shit.<br/>Oliver: When's the wedding?<br/>Mark: Four hours.<br/>Oliver: We do know a couple of supers.<br/>Mark: Kara's finishing up. Hey Clark.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs as he walks off to go and fly off to go and get Reagan. Over the next couple of hours people are starting to show up for the wedding as </p><p>their showing up Mark's talking and joking around with Oliver and Felicity who shown up with both little Mia and William who was quickly followed by grown up William </p><p>who picked at Mark. Then he turned and saw someone he didn't think he'd see again.)</p><p>Mark: Morgan!</p><p>(He turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Morgan: Hey.</p><p>(He walks over to him claps hands with him then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Mark: You here with someone?<br/>Morgan: Veracity Kane.<br/>Mark: You come back from the dead and steal my woman i feel insulted.</p><p>(He pushes him making him laugh along with his brother.)</p><p>Mark: I'm kidding.<br/>Morgan: I figured.</p><p>(He walks off to go and talk some more of the guests.)</p><p>Michael: This is going to be fun.</p><p>(Morgan pushes his brother forward who still laughing at him. As they walk off Clark arrives with Reagan who walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?<br/>Reagan: Yeah. Just never have him do that again.<br/>Mark: Will do.</p><p>(She laughs at him. Later both Aubrey and Stacie are up at the alter reading their vows and exchanging wedding rings after they exchange wedding rings and I don't </p><p>Reagan announce them wife and wife.)</p><p>Reagan: Stacie you may now kiss your bride.<br/>Stacie: Yay.</p><p>(They start laughing than clam down as she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from each other as they Reagan whose last name Stacie's taking. </p><p>And she introduces them as Mrs. and Mrs. Aubrey Posen then they walk off down the aisle as everyone stands up and claps for them as they walk off Mark walks up to </p><p>Reagan.)</p><p>Reagan: I gotta tell ya.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Reagan: That was fun.</p><p>(He laughs at her as they walk off to go and join up with them at their wedding reception. Later over at the hold up for Stacie and Aubrey's wedding reception </p><p>Evermoist is up on the stage performing some songs as their performing Beca's watching and smiles at them. As they finish with the song they take their instruments off </p><p>and put them down as they walk off of the stage and Calamity walks over to the bar to order a drink as she gets there she orders it as Beca walks up to her.)</p><p>Beca: Calamity!</p><p>(Hearing the voice she hasn't heard in over two years turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Calamity: Hi.<br/>Beca: Hi. <br/>Calamity: I heard about you and.<br/>Beca: Yeah Aubrey told me she had told you guys.<br/>Calamity: It sucks that he did that to you again.<br/>Beca it does. But in away it gave me a real reason to break up with him again and shut that door completely.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)</p><p>Beca: Hey.<br/>Calamity: Yeah.<br/>Beca: I know this kind of out there but.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her.)</p><p>Calamity: What?<br/>Beca: I'm sorry for choosing Jesse over you.</p><p>(She looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Calamity: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's not.<br/>Beca: I know it's not.</p><p>(She walks up to and stands next to her as the bartender hands her her drink then walks off.)</p><p>Calamity: What's going on Beca?<br/>Beca: Can we go somewhere more private?<br/>Calamity: What's more private then a wedding?</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Beca: Okay fine. <br/>Calamity: What's going on Beca?<br/>Beca: I miss you.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Beca: I know saying this now and at two of my bestfriends wedding isn't the best time to say it but.<br/>Calamity: No it's not. But i'm glad you did.<br/>Beca: Really?<br/>Calamity: Yeah. I miss you too.<br/>Beca: Yeah.</p><p>(She looks down but Calamity puts her drink down and lifts her chin to look at her.)</p><p>Calamity: More than Jesse would ever know.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and smiles at her as she looks off. Then she looks at her again.)</p><p>Beca: I love you so damn much Calamity.</p><p>(She looks at her and smiles as he pulls her into her and kisses her getting Beca to smile in it as their kissing the other members of the band look up and smile at </p><p>them. Over by the other Bellas. They look over and smile at them.)</p><p>Chloe: It's about time.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah.<br/>Amy: You asked them unperpus didn't you?<br/>Aubrey: I might of.</p><p>(They start laughing than calm down. Back over by Calamity and Beca they pull away from each other.)</p><p>Calamity: I love you too.<br/>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Calamity: So much.</p><p>(She smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Beca: Well than can i ask you something?<br/>Calamity: What's that?<br/>Beca: Will you be my plus one to rest of the wedding reception?<br/>Calamity: Yes.</p><p>(Beca smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her as Calamity grabs up her drink and walks back over to everyone else as they walk off and over to </p><p>everyone Beca looks at her friends and smiles for the first time in the last two years since her and Calamity broke up through out the night both her and Calamity talk </p><p>and joke around in between the band going up onto the stage to perform a song or two whenever their up on the stage Beca can't believe how she managed to get the woman </p><p>she loves back after her making the biggest mistake and choosing Jesse over her but is glad she finally did the what if and when it didn't work out she had hoped she </p><p>could get the woman she loved back and all it took was Aubrey asking the band to perform at their wedding reception to do it. Very much like how they met the band to </p><p>begain with because all it took was Aubrey asking her father to invite them out onto the USO tour and when they got there little Beca know that she'd meet the woman </p><p>who would always be the one she wanted in the end. And for that she'll always be grateful to Aubrey for not just bringing up the USO tour but for asking Evermoist to </p><p>performa at her's and Stacie's wedding because Beca knows this will be one night she'll never forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because once this one goes up i will be finally working on Reares gets married.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>